


minsung cuddles

by stormflyer372



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Cute Han Jisung | Han, Domestic Fluff, Flirty Lee Minho | Lee Know, Fluff, Han Jisung | Han is Whipped, Han Jisung | Han is a Sweetheart, Hugs, Implied Protectiveness, Jealousy, Kissing, Lee Minho | Lee Know is Whipped, M/M, One Shot, Protective Minho, just basically the two of them cuddling, minho au! cafe worker, minsung - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:01:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23684308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stormflyer372/pseuds/stormflyer372
Summary: "im protective of you too.” minho planted a light kiss on jisungs head. “only i can see you like this, no one else.” jisung positively turned bright red and buried himself into both the sheets and minho’s embrace. minho smiled fondly at the sight and leaned his head against the top of jisungs...༻༺jisung turned around in minhos embrace to plant a quick kiss on his cheek, to which minho smiled fondly and nuzzled said cheek against jisungs. jisung giggled at the very obvious public display of affection and bopped minhos nose gently with his finger.꧁꧂or: jisung was minho's baby, screw other people who thought otherwise.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin
Comments: 3
Kudos: 264





	minsung cuddles

**Author's Note:**

> first fanfic ever (that im posting), please go easy on me i dont think im that good at writing fluff hAHA  
> tried my best though, enjoy the minsung sweetness!

jisung woke up, embraced in warmth and feeling far too sleepy for a monday morning. he tried to stretch out his arms before realising that his arms were caged to his body by two strong arms, wrapped around himself. jisung eyes softened fondly at the sight and slowly turned his body around to face his lover.

minho was still sleeping peacefully when jisung turned to face him, and he couldn’t help but admire minho’s every feature. those long eyelashes, cute button nose, and soft, pink lips, jisung could feel his insides melting at the very thought.

“whatcha looking at, sweetheart?”

jisung was startled out of his thoughts at minho's question, realising that minho had actually awoken while jisung was still in his stupor and was now looking amusedly at him.

jisung blushed profusely and stuttered in protest.

“i-i was just,” jisung realised he couldn’t come up with an excuse when he was caught red-handed and just whined and buried his head further into minho’s chest. he could feel minho’s chest vibrating with poorly concealed laughter and whined once more, lightly hitting minho’s arms in retaliation.

“it’s okay baby, i like it when you stare at me,” minho winked flirtily at jisung and if jisung could blush even redder than before, he most certainly would’ve. jisung then sniffed haughtily (or tried) and replied, “as it should be. only i can look at you like that!”

“of course, of course,” minho’s eyes were lit up with amusement. he then gathered up jisung tighter in his arms and decided to tease his baby a bit. 

“is my baby getting protective?” jisung grew flustered quickly at the sudden accusation.

“no… ok what if i am?”

“hm, i don’t mind, im protective of you too.” minho planted a light kiss on jisungs head. “only i can see you like this, no one else.” jisung positively turned bright red and buried himself into both the sheets and minho’s embrace. minho smiled fondly at the sight and leaned his head against the top of jisung, the both of them falling back into a deep sleep…

until the alarm clock rang.

jisung groaned in annoyment and tried to turn it off half-heartedly, basically randomly smacking areas around him trying to find where that goddamn clock was-

“now now, baby, you know i have to go to work,” minho chuckled at jisungs fruitless tries to reach the alarm clock and reached over easily to turn it off. jisung pouted at that statement and tried clinging onto minho tighter, but minho was having none of it. 

he gently pried jisungs arms away from him before swinging his legs off the bed. jisung sleepily sat up in the bed, looking like the epitome of cuteness, with his bed hair and body still wrapped up like a burrito within the blankets. minhos eyes visibly softened at the sight and he ruffled jisungs hair fondly.

“come on, little squirrel. lets go get ready.” jisung gave one last final pout before relenting and stumbling out of bed, not without grasping minhos arm in an iron grip, of course. minho just smiled at the action and tried his best to make his way to the toilet with a squirrel attached to his right arm.

after all the basic necessary washing-up was done and over with, minho went to the kitchen to cook breakfast for the two of them. halfway through the process of him frying eggs though, jisung shuffled into the kitchen and wrapped his arms around his waist before proceeding to bury his head in between minhos shoulder blades. minho smiled fondly and turned his head around to press a soft kiss onto the top of jisungs head, causing jisung to blush and wiggle further into minho.

“still sleepy, angel?” jisung murmured something inaudible in reply, extracting an amused chuckle from minho.

“if you want your breakfast nice and not burnt darling you’re gonna have to let go of me first.” jisung whined unhappily at this but still complied, satisfying himself with just looping his arm through his boyfriend’s. minho smiled at jisungs clinginess but just continued frying the eggs, until they were ready to be eaten.

one of minho’s favourite things in the world, besides cuddling and kissing jisung of course, was watching jisung eat. he had never seen anyone eat so much like a squirrel before, the similarity was uncanny! minho watched as jisung cutely puffed up his cheeks as he chewed on his breakfast, paying more attention to jisung than the food at this point in time. this, of course, did not go unnoticed by jisung, who in turn blushed a bright red and whined.

“minho stop staring at me and eat your breakfast!”

“but the view is so beautiful, i just can’t tear my eyes away,” minho smirked playfully as blood slowly rushed up to jisungs face. jisung reaching over the table to playfully smack minho, his face still burning. minho decided that he had teased jisung enough for one day, and just continued eating. for now, at least.

after they had finished, they each went to change; minho into dark blue jeans, a white shirt with a light blue checkered cardigan, and a cute snowflake earring; jisung into black jeans, an oversized grey hoodie that practically swallowed his upper body whole, and a white cap. minho smiled at jisungs outfit choice and jisung grinned back cheerfully, latching on to minhos right arm as they departed from their apartment to minho’s workplace; a cafe just around the corner.

the cafe was a quaint little place, it was mostly peaceful with not that many customers, yet the plants inside it made it give off a warm, cozy feeling, with soft armchairs, a wooden floor and tables instead of plastic and marble ones. the coffee that was made there was also quite phenomenal, better than most that just have that cheap and bland taste that came with it (AN: i dont drink coffee so all those coffee lovers out there DONT KILL ME-).

once they entered the cafe, they were greeted by the other workers in the cafe, hyunjin, seungmin and chan. jisung came so often that they were all pretty close with one another, which, of course ended up in minho teasing chan with his and jisungs ‘couple antics’. seungmin and hyunjin also occasionally joined in in teasing chan, but since they needed to actually work, they didnt have that many chances to do so. jisung, on the other hand, was literally only there because of minho, so minho was free to deliver drinks to his squirrel anytime, and also squeeze in a little couple time here and there while he was at it.

that particular day though, the cafe seemed to have more customers than usual, which resulted in the four main workers having to move around quicker. minho was a little worried that jisung would get a tad bit bored or lonely, but once deposited at a corner seat, jisung looked pretty much preoccupied with a new video game he had discovered not that long ago and didnt really seem to mind the lesser amount of ‘minho time’ he got. minho could only look up every now and then to check up on him before having to attend to another customer.

in the middle of the flow of orders though, minhos eye caught onto a group of boys, one of whomst kept stealing glances at jisung in the corner, even eyeing up and down his body every so often. afterwhich, he turned back to his group of friends, whispered something to them, and they laughed softly, all of them now eyeing up jisung.

minho could feel a pool of lava slowly rising in his chest, and he could barely contain his anger at those boys for even daring to so much as look at jisung the wrong way. of course, chan, hyunjin and seungmin noticed the change in minhos aura, and quickly found out what was wrong. it wasn’t that hard to figure out, really, what with minho glaring death at the group of boys.

“hey, if you’re gonna just glare at them without doing anything to help out, might as well go over and ward them off,” hyunjin inconspicuously murmured to minho, who stiffly nodded in turn before quickly turning around to head over to jisungs table. hyunjin smirked at that action, softly whispering, “go get ‘em, tiger. (AN: cheesy ik)”

minho quietly walked up to jisung, looking up at the group of boys every now and then, satisfied that they seemed to have caught on and were now staring at him weirdly. minho smirked at them slyly before slinging his arms around jisungs upper body, causing jisung to startle and jump in his seat in surprise.

“whatcha doing, baby.” minho murmured into jisungs ear, his lips practically touching jisungs ear. which of course in turn resulted in jisung blushing a bright red and whining softly in response. 

“nothing much, just playing some games while waiting for you,” jisung turned around in minhos embrace to plant a quick kiss on his cheek, to which minho smiled fondly and nuzzled said cheek against jisungs. jisung giggled at the very obvious public display of affection and bopped minhos nose gently with his finger.

“you noticed them too, huh?” minho stiffened slightly and tried to glare at jisung, but of course failing horribly to do so to such a cute face.

“you knew they were staring at you? why didnt you come to me or tell me earlier?” minho gently berated jisung, arranging their position so that jisung was practically in minhos lap, jisung basically straddling minho. jisung giggled again in response to minhos question and booped their noses together cutely.

“to see your reaction, of course! its not everyday i get to see a jealous minho getting protective over me,” jisung blushed profusely at his next sentence. “its kinda hot.”

minho smirked at this and tucked his face into jisungs neck, with his lips facing jisungs ear.

“is it now?” minho whispered into jisungs ear, and because jisung was practically on top of him, minho could feel every shudder and shiver that went through jisungs body as a result. “think its fun to tease me like this huh? well, heres your punishment!”

and minho proceeded to tickle jisungs waist, causing jisung to nearly shriek out and collapse into minhos embrace, wriggling in defence to try and get away. didn’t really work though, seeing as minho had an iron grip on his waist and jisung was now far too weak to push him away. not that he wanted to.

after a while, minho finally stopped when jisungs laughter was getting a bit out of control and started to attract attention, choosing to kiss jisung in order to make him quiet down a bit. jisung instinctively melted into the kiss, actively responding to it. 

they continued to kiss for about two minutes before minho reluctantly ended it when he realised the pda that they were showing off was also attracting attention. that and the fact that he did have to go back to work eventually. 

jisung tried to chase after minhos lips for a second kiss but was stopped by minhos finger, which appeared in front of his lips. jisung whined in retaliation but was quickly comforted with a huge bear hug from minho and a promise to continue this once they reached home. he pouted, slightly unhappy but mostly content with this arrangement. he pecked minho on the lips one more time as compensation before rolling off minhos lap and onto the chair beside them, once again logging in to his video game and continuing his match.

minho chuckled at his cute baby’s reaction and got up to go behind the counter again. he would be lying if he said that he didn’t miss jisungs warmth one bit, but he was more than satisfied with the fact that the group of boys - he had nearly forgot about them - had left halfway through his and jisungs interaction, to which he gave a small smirk.

his baby was his, screw other people who thought otherwise.

**Author's Note:**

> welp and thats the end! took around...3-4 days writing this, especially when im just too bored and have nothing else better to do than to write fics eEK  
> neways, comment what you think about it (constructive criticism only plss) and leave a kudo too if u want 😶
> 
> ◦•●◉✿ - ✿◉●•◦
> 
> 𝒾𝓃𝓈𝓉𝒶𝑔𝓇𝒶𝓂: @/straycity16  
> 𝓉𝓌𝒾𝓉𝓉𝑒𝓇: @/lixiefreckless


End file.
